We propose the web-based delivery of a metabolomics training program for researchers and clinicians who are either not yet using metabolomic approaches or are still new to the field. We will develop a comprehensive set of learning modules helping clinicians and researchers to read about metabolomic research and become interested in incorporating metabolomic approaches into their own work. Each program module will cover carefully selected topics, allowing learners to improve their knowledge with modest time investments required. The program will provide both foundational concepts of metabolomics and typical applications for research and clinical uses. The materials will translate the most current knowledge and practical uses into an instructionally sound and user-friendly format. A limitation of conventional presentations and workshops is that they have to be scheduled for many users at the same time and usually require attendees to spend more time traveling than learning. This keeps many away who would greatly benefit and might have a better basis for using metabolomic tools in some direct or indirect way. The emphasis of the program modules will be on core principles and practical applications - how to translate the understanding of metabolomic principles into productive research and clinical benefits. Learners completing any program module will understand how to start reading about metabolomic research findings and planning the use of current metabolomic resources without being unduly encumbered by arcane details. Nonetheless, in our program, information about key metabolomic techniques and procedures will be available for review as needed. The modular and flexible format of our instructional units will optimize learning efficacy for clinicians and researchers by facilitating the brief and tightly focused coverage of critical metabolomic topics for the increasingly busy health professional. We will implement a software strategy that will tailor content delivery based on the learner's pre-existing knowledge. Built-in remediation components, based on concurrent monitoring of learning efficacy, will strengthen the efficiency of our instructional approach for all learners. We expect that efficient use of the learner's time will increase use and retention of this material. With NIH support, the material will be available to all US clinicians and researchers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed project will bring metabolomic science to researchers and clinicians, preparing them to decode reports of metabolomic research and start thinking about using current metabolomic technology and resources for their bench and clinical research. The requested support will help strengthen the use of metabolomic technologies and approaches by exposing trainees to key concepts and relevant practical exercises. Novel instructional technologies will make better use of the limited learning time for this important, bu often daunting subject.